Radio frequency (RF) antennas can include a time delay unit that allows the RF antenna to perform over a broad range of frequencies. Conventional time delay units include a rigid printed wiring board (PWB) having electrically conductive signal traces patterned thereon to form a delay line. The length of the delay line determines the value of the time delay of the antenna. For example, extending the length of the delay line increases the time delay of the antenna. A delay line having an extended length, however, increases the overall size of the PWB. As a result, the locations at which to dispose the time delay unit are limited to areas capable of fitting the PWB.